Running Away
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Songfic to Running Away by AM. A Seddie songfic to their own song! One-shot, complete Seddie.


**(A/N: This is a oneshot Seddie fic I wanted to write for so long. A Seddie fic to their own song! Anyways, I've been multitasking, AKA writing two stories at the same time. Enjoy and review.)**

**Ages:**

**Sam - 28**

**Freddie - 28**

**Carly - 27**

**-Regular POV, July 10th, 2022-**

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I lost it_

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Fredward Benson?" A blonde-haired woman walked up to the front desk of the Pear tech company. Her hair was curled with just a few dark blue streaks in them, something she had gotten a few years after high school graduation. She wore a purple Penny T-shirt that read "CHURCH PANTS", blue jeans with the words "I Ham" on the back, with the I on her left back pocket, heart between the pockets, and Ham on her right back pocket, and black Converses. She couldn't believe that the shirt still fit her. Well, maybe she could, considering she had suffered for ten miserable years, looking for the boy - now man - she loved.

Yes, Sam Puckett loved Freddie Benson. She didn't realize it until it was too late.

"Eighth floor, two doors down your right." The man said without looking up.

"Thank you." she thanked the stranger quickly, something she would never have done twelve years ago. She rushed into the empty elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor, silently worrying as the doors shut and it began moving slowly up. The best thing that could happen would be Freddie returning her feelings, being single and remembering her. The worst thing that could happen would be Freddie not returning her feelings, married to her former best friend, and not remembering her.

Sam's heartbeat sped up as the elevator doors opened. She walked down the hall. Two doors down.. She knocked on the third door nervously, hoping it was the right one. She wasn't good with numbers, never had been. She patted her hair down as the door opened. Sam smiled brightly as she recognized Freddie, even though he wore a formal business suit. He had haunted her dreams, of course she would recognize him.

"Umm.. excuse me?" he looked confused. Sam's heart sunk to her feet.

"Your name is Fredward Benson, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know who you are, and you should address me as Mr. Benson." Sam laughed on the inside. Only geeky tech dorks would say that. Lovable, handsome geeky tech dorks.

"Do you remember a Sam Puckett from Ridgeway High?" He looked up, as if he was searching in his brain for memories.

"Umm, yes.. But she disappeared after graduation, and I found her best friend Carly three years after graduation. She returned the feelings, and we've been married for 5 years. But you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Sam frowned. How did he not recognize her? She wore something she had worn twelve years ago! If he couldn't remember her, he could remember the shirt.. right? He wasn't that stupid.

"How stupid are you?" she muttered.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Freddork," his eyes widened when she said that, "my name is Sam Puckett." Tears began to come to her eyes as the realization sunk in her, but she attempted to blink them away. Freddie didn't love her. Freddie loved Carly. Sam would never have her heart back.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his voice full of hate.

"I.. wanted to see you."

_Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

"Then get out of this building or I'll have security escort you out." A tear ran down her cheek as he said this.

"Why?"

"I don't need you in my life! You play your own game of life, and I'll play mine! You have your own problems, and I have my own! Like the girl I've loved ever since I met her just came in twenty years after and finally admits her feelings for me, when I've already gotten over it and moved on!" Sam was astonished as she realized Freddie was talking about her.

"Then you have to tell Carly."

"I can't, I'm too scared.. honestly nubby."

"Then you have to change! Have confidence! When you get rid of her, you can have me." She said and tugged a little at the neckline of her shirt.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day  
Wasting time and another day_

"I don't know if I can change. It's a waste of time to try and get a divorce with Carly. She's highly determined for us to have the "normal life" as she calls it - children, grandchildren, die on the porch in our rocking chairs." he murmured thoughtfully.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it_

"It's not that bad," Sam said quietly, "dreaming about you from miles away. I was right on track to find you.. and I did.. but I find out my worst case scenario has come true. You don't remember me, you didn't return the feelings, and you're married to Carly. What did I do to deserve it?"

"Nothing.." he whispered as a wave of guilt washed over him. She turned around, about to walk away, but he stopped her. "Please.. don't go.."

"Freddie, I can't believe you. Everytime you smiled, I smiled. Everytime you shined, I shined for you. But you've done nothing in return.." Sam said quietly.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

"Please change your mind, Sam. Please. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I don't know.. I've suffered for ten years, Freddie. Ten years. It takes time to redo ten years of misery." Sam had a cold expression on her face.

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
Even from the good things_

"I keep running away," Freddie spoke lightly, "even from the good things."

"Even from the good things.." Sam whispered before their lips met in a gentle, sweet moment of pure passion. When they broke apart, Sam had a red glow on her cheeks, and Freddie looked thoughtful.

"You kiss even better than before."

"So you're saying I was a bad kisser?"

"No."

"Well, that kiss was all that it took."

**(A/N: Yay, a happy ending! Listen to the RER plan - Read, Enjoy, Review.)**


End file.
